The Omnic Hunter
by Opinionated Shipper
Summary: This is a story of a man who lost everything during the Omnic Crisis and made it his mission to hunt down and destroy all the omnics he could. He is approached both by Talon, who wants to use him to achieve their goals, and Overwatch who wants to show him the error of his ways. Tracer and Sombra will be featured repeatedly in this story. Possible pairing in the future.


**Greeting my fellow Overwatch friends. I normally don't make stories with OC's in them but I had this idea and just had to write it. While the story will be centered around my OC the main characters of Overwatch will have major parts in my story. Expect to see a lot of Sombra and tracer in this story as well as all the others.**

 **Flashbacks in italics**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Overwatch otherwise there would be a campaign and probably a tv series.**

"I'm so glad you all could come over." Said a pretty young girl to her friends who were sitting around her living room.

"Me too. It's been so long since we've all been able to hang out together." Said the young man who sat on the couch next to her. The group was made up of two men, three women, and two omnics. They had spent the day simply lounging around and enjoying some much needed time together. They were currently watching a movie when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." said the omnic that was seated closest to the door. He got up and opened the door without a moment's hesitation but as soon as he did a loud bang rang throughout the room and he fell to the ground with a thoud.

" _Surprise!" Rick was shocked as he looked around the room. He had just graduated college and was currently visiting his family. He expected a warm welcome but never dreamed that they would throw him a party._

" _What's all this?" He asked with a smile on his face._

" _We thought that we should celebrate our oldest son graduating college." Answered his mother as his father wrapped an arm around her._

" _You deserve it bro." Said his little brother as he came up and put a hand on his shoulder. Rick quickly enveloped his brother in a hug._

" _You know you didn't have to do this?" Rick said after thanking his family for all the work they put into the party._

" _We wanted to son." Replied his father. Before anyone else got the chance to say anything an emergency alert came over the tv._

" _We are receiving reports from all around the world of omnics turning on humans. Thousands have already died from the violence but it is unclear at this time what the cause of these events is. We will keep you posted as more information becomes available." Everyone in the room stood in silence, shocked at what they had just heard._

The group of friends look over just in time to see their omnic friend fall to the ground with a hole in his head. They just sat there trying to comprehend what happened as a man dressed in a black trenchcoat and wearing sunglasses fired more rounds into their unmoving friend. He then walked further into the room before turning and shooting a second omnic that was setting on the couch next to the boy and girl. This was enough to stir the two men into action and the rushed the man who just killed their friends. The first man grabbed his gun but was quickly knocked down when the assailant hit him with a left hook. The second man grabbed a hold of the attacker but he too was overpowered quickly when the attacker grabbed his arm and flipped him over his shoulder sending him crashing through the living room table. One of the girls grabbed the last omnic and ran deeper into the house. The first men was just standing back up when the attacker pointed his gun at him. The man froze and was certain that he was going to be their attackers next victim but instead of firing the assailant pistol whipped him causing him to fall down unconscious but alive. The remaining girl stood there frozen with fear as tears streamed down her face. The assailant looked at her for a moment before walking further into the house in pursuit of the omnic that ran off with the girl.

" _I still don't see why you have to go." Rick's mother said while crying into her son's shoulder._

" _I don't have to go mom. I volunteered. We are at war and we all have to do our part." He replied releasing her._

" _I just don't see why I can't come with you." stated his little brother though he already knew the answer._

" _You're too young little bro but don't worry we'll have those tin cans beat by Christmas. I'll be home having dinner with you guys in no time." He said trying to raise his family's spirits._

" _Just try and stay safe out there son." His father said trying not to break down himself._

" _I will pop. I promise." He replied before saying goodbye to his family and stepping onto the bus that was waiting for him._

The girl yanked the last remaining omnic into a bedroom and locking the door behind them. They held each other tight as they heard the sound heavy boots coming towards them. The doorknob jiggled before the entire door was kicked down by the assailant. He raised his gun to shoot the omnic but but before he could pull the trigger the girl threw herself in front of her friend.

"If you want him you'll have to shoot me first." She said with a determined look in her eye. The assailant stared at her for a moment contemplating his next move before lowering his gun. The girl let out a sigh of relief believing that she had just saved her friend.

"Okay." The assailant said before raising his gun and shooting the girl in the knee causing her to fall to the ground. With her out of the way he unloaded the remainder of his bullets into the omnic.

"No!" cried the girl ignoring her own injury as she crawled over to her dead friend and started to cry.

"You killed him! You killed him you bastard!" She screamed while sobbing into the omnic's chest. The assailant looked at her with no emotion on his face before replying.

"No I didn't. He was never alive." He said calmly before turning at walking out of the house. Sirens could be heard approaching as he walked to his vehicle, got in, and drove off.

" _Aughhhh!" Rick screamed as the doctor pulled a piece of shrapnel from his arm._

" _There it's out. The worst part is over." said the doctor before she started to wrap his arm. He let out a sigh of relief and waited patiently while she finished. Once she was done he thanked her and started to walk towards the door when a soldier he had never seen before walked in the door._

" _Sergeant Rick Dyson?" The unknown soldier asked._

" _That's me." Rick replied. The soldier handed him a letter, saluted him, and then left without a uttering another word. Rick stood there confused for a few seconds before opening and reading the letter._

" _We regret to inform you that there has been an omnic attack in your home city. The omnics were defeated but unfortunately your family died in the crossfire."_

 _Rick just stood there unable to process what he had just read before dropping to his knees and starting to cry._

…

Rick had evaded the police without to much trouble and made it back to his safehouse without incident. Once he walked through the door he took off his trench coat and sunglasses and tossed them on a table. He then made his way over to a desk with a computer on it and sat down in a chair. It was at this moment he realized just how tired he was. He had been hunting down omnics all week and had hardly taken any put his elbows on the desks and rested his head in his hands. He closed his eyes and started massaging his temples. He was about to fall asleep when his computer screen started glowing. He opened his eyes and saw a picture of a purple skull on the screen.

 **Well there's the beginning of my story. I will try to update this very soon. The next chapter is where the real fun begins. There will be appearances by Tracer, Sombra, and a few others in the next chapter as well.**


End file.
